A Hot Mess
by lovecastle89
Summary: It's been a long time since Keith left Arus and went looking for Black. Allura misses him everyday. So, on New Year's Eve when the champagne is flowing as much as her tears, she does the unthinkable and spends the night with Lance. How will they handle the morning after? *COMPLETE*


_**I came up with this one as sometimes I just need a Lance/Allura fix. Maybe you're the same way or if you're a Keith/Allura shipper and are just curious about what this story's about- hey that's cool too. It's not a romance between the two, but beware Allura is in rare form and you do not want to end up in the morning like her on New Year's. LOL. I'm trying to decide on whether or not to write a follow-up to it. When you get to the end, you'll know what I mean. ;) Have a happy and safe New Year's eve and New Year everyone.**_

_**This story is rated M for mature content-sexual in nature (on the smutty side), language and alcohol intoxication. If any of that offends you, you may want to skip or read at your own discretion. I do not own Voltron or its characters, nor do I make any money off of my stories.**_

The morning burst the dark, peaceful nothingness and Allura let out a miserable groan upon awakening and feeling the sickening band of pain around her head. Sunlight poured into the room glaring straight to her eyes as though demanding she open them and get out of bed. It was New Year's Day after all. Slowly turning onto her side and carefully wiggling out of the embrace of a very passed-out Lance, Allura caught sight of the face in the mirror across Lance's bed, and at first didn't recognize herself with her golden locks scattered in disarray with party confetti dotted throughout and the dark smears of mascara and eyeliner under her blood-shot sapphire eyes. It all came tumbling back to her. Memories from the prior evening of her drinking glass after glass of wine and champagne while she anguishly cried missing Keith, flooded her tired, overwhelmed head.

Hunk's little New Year's soiree had been so much fun, at first. The drinks were endless, the pizza scrumptious, the music blasting and everyone's mood festive and wild. Allura danced up a storm with Romelle and Sven in her black slinky, sequined, spaghetti-strap cocktail dress. When the hour of midnight chimed in, Hunk popped the corks off of two enormous bottles of champagne that spilled over into glasses and they all drank up after toasting while glittery confetti, streamers and bouncy balloons dropped above from the ceiling onto them. After Romelle and Sven bid their goodnights, Pidge went to bed in his room down the hall while Hunk, Lance and Allura continued to dance and party the night away. Soon Hunk was passed out on the floor next to his sofa, his head resting on an empty pizza box as though it were a pillow. Lance and Allura were alone and by that time, Allura's mood had suddenly dropped into melodramatic. Holding her glass of champagne while the spaghetti strap of her dress flung down on her arm and her curls poked out of her once neatly-styled updo, she began to bawl. Sniffling, she nearly tripped in her heels as she made her way out on the balcony, her breath coming out in white puffs as she hugged herself trying to stay warm in the frigid air. Lance followed her carrying his glass of champagne while trying to redirect her back inside.

_"I miss Keith so much Lance! I just wish I could hold him, kiss him, tell him I love him! When, when is this pain going to end? Won't it go away? " _she had sobbed, the tears running down her pink cheeks. _"I just wanted to kiss him at midnight!" _she cried stomping her foot and nearly falling in her heels as Lance caught her.

_"Sweetheart, I'm here. I'm your friend," _Lance had told her as he held her while he gently led her back inside holding as a storm of tears and more sobs raged on his shoulder. It had been several minutes of silence until he finally added as he pulled her head back slowly to gaze into her tear and make-up smeared eyes,_ "Princess, I'll kiss you." _Having said that, he went for it and his lips had sought hers hungrily, the liquid courage now working its magic.

When she pulled back, she stared at him, no longer crying, just the red-rimmed eyes with trails of mascara and make-up on her cheeks before she returned the kiss with equal passion and longing before kissing turned to unexpectedly more.

Now struggling to forget this, Allura put her face to her hands and moaned in embarrassment. With any movement, her head throbbed, yet she didn't know what hurt more-her head or the soreness between her legs. How could she have gotten this drunk and ended up in Lance's bed? As she had cried, he led her back inside, holding her and telling her he would kiss her and when he did, she couldn't stop. Both in a drunken state, they had come back to Lance's room. She was grateful for Keith being her first lover, so she at least had some experience and couldn't help but compare Lance to Keith. Keith had been gentle, yet passionate with kisses that sent waves of electricity through her body. Like his lion, Lance had proved himself to be a red-hot lover and an athlete in bed with thrusts that were endless while orgasm after orgasm writhed through her body. Catching her breath, she nearly laughed sickly knowing why he was so popular with the ladies. After each bout of sex, she had reached for and guzzled more champagne.

Waves of nausea now rippled through her stomach that was also burning and she realized she should've eaten more than the small slice of pizza and a few potato chips last night. Rising slowly to a sitting position on the edge of her bed, the dizziness then hit. Daring not to stand up just yet, she waited a bit and then finally did so feeling wobbliness in her legs. Ahead of her was Lance's bathroom and she pondered whether to use it or just grab one of his robes hanging outside the bathroom to slip on. She stepped over the black heap that was her dress, but did not see her tiara lying on its side and as the balls of her right foot stepped down, the pointy tips of the crown sent more searing pain and she nearly swore aloud. The nausea was getting more persistent and so she chose to head to the bathroom where she waited to see if she would begin vomiting, but when it didn't happen, she couldn't decide whether to cry or wish to die. She just sat down on the toilet barely noticing the decor of Lance's bathroom that was so him with colors of red, gold and beige and on the wall near the toilet was a framed photo of a topless mermaid. His aftershave, toothbrush and toothpaste were lying on the top of the sink.

Stepping out of the bathroom, she slipped on of his bathrobes, opting for a thin, red one instead of the big, heavy white robe. Despite her nakedness, she felt not the slightest bit chilled, but rather flushed. Plopping down on the recliner, she contemplated calling for a maid to bring up a bottle of seltzer water or ginger ale. She needed something soon to hydrate her and settle her heavy stomach as she sat staring at a still-asleep Lance. But, rather summon a maid who would wonder why in the early morning hours she was in Lance's room, she would wait until he awoke.

It was still hard to process the events of the night. She had _slept _with Lance. She remembered having fallen only briefly for the handsome red-lion pilot's charms as evidenced by the innocent cheek kisses she gave him occasionally after victory battles. But, when he took notice of Keith's deep-rooted love and devotion for her, he had to stop baiting her, leading her on and instead, move over for Keith. It worked. Lance could never be with the princess.

But it was Lance who comforted her when Keith left suddenly to search for Black. It was Lance who kept her abreast about anything he heard from Keith. It was Lance whom after Nanny retired helped Allura in fun and rebellion, burn all of the fluffy, pink ballgowns that Nanny had insisted she wear around the castle. Lance and Allura's friendship was tight, a sort of brother/sister relationship, but now awkwardness settled over them.

Lost in her thoughts of him as she took her mind temporarily off her nausea, she suddenly stiffened in her seat noticing how he began to stir in the bed and with some grimacing, he awoke, his hazel eyes opening to meet hers.

"Allura!" he exxclaimed as he nearly leaped up off the bed at the sight of the distressed princess wearing his robe and sitting in his recliner. Naked too, he scrambled to cover himself with the top sheet of the bed. His eyes widened at the same time his jaw dropped when the shocking reality of the previous exchange of the two hit him like a hot lightning bolt. "Fuck Allura!" he exclaimed as he threw his hands up to his head covering his eyes. Moaning in disgust, he shook his head before moving his hands down to rub his eyes. Allura continued to watch him passively in silence.

"Happy New Year," she finally stated with barely a smile.

"Fuck!" he growled again as he opened his eyes to look at her sorrowfully,"I'm so sorry! I took advantage of you," he said slowly and Allura wondered if he was seriously going to start crying. His eyes too were red.

"No, you didn't," she replied shaking her head. "I, I don't blame you for what happened. I needed you," she said biting her lip. She now was beginning to realize that Lance had been like a balm to her missing Keith so desperately and that deep inside, her heart was only for Keith. That hadn't changed.

"Why not?" he questioned her. The guilt of him having laid with his best friend's girlfriend was eating at him.

"We were both drunk," she said, her voice slightly raised. "It just happened."

Leaning down the side of the bed, he picked up the open bottle of leftover champagne that was still warm and now flat. Making a face, he said, "Ugh! I'm not one to usually do hair of the dog." Setting it down, he looked back at her. "I can't believe it." Sitting up further on the bed, he couldn't think of more to say about the situation. He was at a loss for words which rarely happened. Stomach growling now, he was eager for something to eat and then to wash it down with good strong coffee. Maybe he could call Hunk if he was awake yet and have him go to the kitchen and make him a greasy biscuit sandwich stuffed with bacon, eggs and cheese. Lance always craved greasy food after a heavy night of drinking. Glancing over at Allura, an unsettling feeling washed over him. She was a different mattter and her hangover was bad.

"How do you feel?" he asked her knowing exactly what her answer would be.

"Awful," she said softly. "Like I never want to drink again. Like I could throw and die."

He shot her a sympathetic look before he asked, "Sweetheart, would you mind handing me my robe?" pointing to the other robe on the hook near the bathroom. As she rose slowly to get the robe for him, he added, "I'll send a maid up for some ginger ale, maybe some tea as well."

"That would be nice. Thanks Lance," she replied smiling weakly as she handed him the robe that he quickly slipped on and using the intercom on the wall, he called up for the delivery. Strolling over to the sickly princess noticing her straggly, dull hair unlike last night when it was shiny and gold. Her blue eyes were still red-rimmed, her skin pale.

You're absolutely sure your're okay with what happened between us last night?" he asked cupping her face in his hands and while he waited for an answer, he moved his thumbs up below her eyes wiping at the smears of eye make-up.

"I, I don't know, " she responded having second thoughts, but then grimaced, "I think I'm going to be sick" she whispered and she turned quickly into the bathroom. He followed on her heel and as she began vomiting, he held her hair back and patted her back. Finished, she straightened up from the toilet and pivoted towards the sink where she ran some water and scooped some up to rinse her mouth out. She then slumped over resting her head on the sink's counter as Lance continued to rub her back and he thought they would have to have a talk later. Normally, Allura would've felt humiliation at vomiting in front of someone except for Nanny who cared for her when she was a little girl sick with a tummy bug.

"Feel any better?" he asked her gently while brushing back stray blonde hairs from her face.

"A little," she muttered as she put her face down to rest on her hands.

"I've been there before several times even Keith has," Lance said as he combed his fingers through her hair.

"Keith," Allura asked raising her head with her eyes squinting. Despite her still queasy stomach, she was curious about Keith ever being drunk.

"Yeah, one time at the academy he mixed wine and sake. Needless to say, he got really messed up," Lance said with a chuckle hoping Allura would at least give a laugh.

"I never knew that about him," Allura replied shaking her head.

Lance's door chime sounded as the maid had brought up the tea and ginger ale for Allura. WIthin minutes he returned carrying a tray with a small pot of hot water, loose tea in a tin, a cup and saucer, a small plate of crackers, a bottle of ginger ale and a large breakfast sandwich. He set it down and picked up the sandwich.

"This one is mine," he said smiling as he opened it up to take a bite.

"Please don't eat that in front of me," she begged. "I don't want to get sick again."

He turned from her and sat down on his bed where he ate the sandwich and she sipped her ginger ale and tea close to the bathroom.

After a few minutes, Allura decided she was ready to take on the day some more. "I think I'm going to take a bath now or a shower. I haven't decided," she said as she fumbled around for some of the pins from last night and gathered her hair up in a bun. Lance gave a nod as he stuffed the last bite of his breakfast sandwich in his mouth. Allura pulled out towels, shower gel and then took out a bottle of erotic bubblebath. Giggling a little, she thought Lance must reserve that for his bubble bath dates with the ladies.

Turning on the faucet, she let the water flow and touching it a few times with her hand, she adjusted the temperature. Slipping out of her robe, she put her foot in the tub checking again for the temperature. It was just right. She continued to sip her ginger ale watching the water rise.

Lance's voltcom went off. Staring at it for a moment, he wondered if it was Hunk waking up wondering if they got back to their rooms okay and wondering if he needed breakfast. Could it be Coran? Lance didn't know, but it continued to buzz. Plugging it into the monitor, he waited for the messenger to appear on the screen as he secured the tie on his robe. Soon Keith's face appeared.

"Lance! Hey! It's been a long time dude! Happy New Year!" Keith greeted him. His hair was a bit longer and shaggier and his face bore a five o'clock shadow. "How are you man?" Keith asked again. "Another wild and crazy New Year's eve, I bet," Keith added chuckling. Lance nodded, again at a loss for words. He looked over his shoulder nervously before thinking of what he wanted to respond to Keith. "Lance, I've got a lead on Black. You'll never believe.."

Allura thought the tub was full enough. The water was warm, not too warm, but sudsy. It would be invigorating enough for her to enjoy and maybe snap her more out of her sickening hangover. But, there was one problem. She couldn't shut the water off. No matter how many times she turned the dial, it continued to flow and flow. Time to get Lance. Pulling her robe around her, she stepped out into his bedroom. Lance had his back to her and as she called to him, he turned around.

"Lance, can you help me?" Suddenly there he was on the monitor-Keith. He stared back at her stone-faced as her mouth dropped open, along with her robe exposing her left breast and then she stopped breathing for a moment.

"Keith!" she gasped and she turned to Lance who mouthed, 'Oh shit."

"Well, it looks like I've interrupted something," was all Keith could say.


End file.
